


Art for Karrenia's For the Devil to Dance Again

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [25]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six pieces of art for Karrenia's 2016 Small Fandom Big Bang story, For the Devil to Dance Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Karrenia's For the Devil to Dance Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Devil to Dance Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373144) by [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune). 



There's a banner graphic, three part/section dividers, a book jacket, and a story piece.

**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Divider 1:**  


**Divider 2:**  


**Divider 3:**  


  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Story Art**

  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give part of the plot away by accident.


End file.
